earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Blake
History Early Life Daphne is the youngest of five daughters, including herself. She's the daughter of Barty and Nan Blake, the richest citizens of Coolsville, Ohio. Her father is the CEO of Blake Technologies, basically the most technologically advanced building in Coolsville. Daphne is the black sheep of the family. Her sisters were being prepped for taking over Blake Technologies, while Daphne was too obsessed wanting to make a name for herself in the fashion industry. She wanted to start her own fashion line called "Rouge Beauté" and make millions, in hopes of stepping out of the Blake Technologies shadow. She would spend a few hours every day creating makeup tutorials for YouTube and Instagram. She had a huge following in both, but her family still found it to be a foolish passion. Despite what her family may think, she was still very bright for her age. A straight-A student with above average SAT scores. She even had a full-ride scholarship to Gotham Univesity and Ivy University. Daphne was on the right path until follow classmate Griffin Griffiths physically assaulted her. She didn't tell anybody about it, because she was taught to show no weakness by her parents. "If you show weakness, the rival will find a blind spot and take advantage of you," After the attack she enrolled herself in a few self-defense classes. Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Maga, and Taekwondo. After seeing Griffin attempt a second attack on a separate girl, Daphne took it to herself to defend breaking seven of Griffin's ribs, fracturing his jaw, and spraining his ankle. Griffin accused Daphne of randomly attacking him unprovoked and his victim didn't speak up, so Daphne ended up losing her scholarships and ended up in detention where she met the rest of the Mystery Gang. Mystery, Inc. Daphne is the most underrated member of Mystery, Inc. She is often considered the beauty with no brains. Just a "pretty face" as some reporters have called her. However, the team would fail to function without her. She's not the heart of the group but the glue that holds them together. She has maternal instincts and will protect the group at all costs using her self-defense training and her natural intelligence. She also likes to call several members out on their crap. When Velma is being too close-minded, when Shaggy and Scooby are being too cowardly, and when Fred becomes too arrogant and egotistical. The biggest struggle that Daphne faces in the Mystery Gang is her romance with the leader Fred. She tries not too let it get the best of her, but sometimes love is blind. Her judgement is questioned when she's with Fred. She nags the rest of the gang more often than Fred, because she's afraid of losing him as a potential boyfriend. Daphne has proven herself to be a vital aspect to the team from protecting them from imminent threats to solving mysteries on her own in rare occasions. Despite all of her accomplishments she's in danger more than anyone else in Mystery, Inc. which is where she earned the nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne." Unfortunately the media most prominently covers cases where Daphne is the damsel-in-distress. This brings out Daphne's inner ignite and she turns her anger into motivation in each case, to prove the media wrong. Daphne has recently stated that the scariest creature they have faced is El Chupacabra in Mexico City, Mexico. She was not prepared for the danger it was to cause, nor was she ready for the repercussions of tracking it down in general. Crystal Cove Daphne was the first to agree to move the gang down to Crystal Cove. She was heavily devoted to Mystery, Inc. but she still had her heart set on founding her fashion line. Crystal Cove University had an amazing business management course that she was eager to take advantage of. Daphne, became close friends with Crystal Cove's resident DJ and radio talk show host, Angel Dynamite. She began interning at her radio station K-Ghoul. Daphne helped give Angel the inside scoop on the most recent mysteries that Mystery, Inc. solved. Daphne being tired of the media twisting the story and making her look like a victim, Angel Dynamite showed Crystal Cove that each member of the Mystery Gang was just as vital to their town as the next. Much like Fred, Daphne would butt heads with Sheriff Bronson Stone and Deputy William Barbera, because she felt like they found the female members of the group to be inferior. That never went over well with Daphne. Daphne has made a name for herself with quaint mysterious town of Crystal Cove. Romantic Relationships Isaiah Crockett Isaiah Crockett was Daphne's long-term boyfriend for the first couple years of high school, until he mysteriously disappeared. Daphne became weary of any future relationship, because she thought she was the reason of his disappearance. Fred Jones Daphne was initially flattered by Fred, but she was afraid he had major commitment issues. Throughout high school she saw Fred bounce from girl-to-girl and throughout their relationships he never stopped flirting with other girls. Finally they've fully committed to each other and have been in their longest relationship yet. SEVEN MONTHS!!!! Powers and Abilities Abilities * Expert Investigator: '''Daphne has picked up some keen investigation skills since her time with Mystery, Inc. * '''Expert Researcher: '''Velma has taught Daphne everything she needs to know about researching a subject, plus more. * '''Highly Skilled Martial Artist: '''Daphne enrolled herself in many self-defenses classes after being physically assaulted twice by the same boy. * '''Expert Infiltrator: Daphne has learned how to blend and sneak into many places. * 'Fashionista: '''Daphne has always had a keen eye for fashion. Resources * '''Wealthy: '''Est. Net Worth - 15.8 Billion * '''Well-Established: '''Daphne has many big shots in her contacts Weaknesses * '''Fred: '''Fred will always be Daphne's biggest downfall. * '''Ditsy: '''As smart as Daphne is some things go over her head and she comes off as ditsy. Paraphernalia * '''Crossbow: '''Daphne was taught archery at a young age. She prefers a silent approach to taking out any creature she uses a semi-automatic crossbow. * '''Dagger: '''Daphne was gifted a dagger by Shaggy's aunt shortly before she was killed. Daphne uses this more than any other weapon. * '''Salt Bombs: '''Daphne carries salt bombs. She likes the more silent approach they have as well as doing more damage to most supernatural creatures. Trivia and Notes Trivia * When scared or surprised she exclaims "Jeepers!" * Daphne is the only member of her family with lavender eyes due to a genetic mutation. The rest of the females in her family have green eyes. * Isaiah Crockett was Daphne's first and only other boyfriend outside of Fred. Isaiah later becomes the hero Hot Spot. Notes * Daphne's middle name Erin is a nod to her most prominent voice actress, Grey DeLisle/Grey Griffin who was born Erin Grey Van Oosbree. * Daphne's family is modeled after the animated series ''Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. * Daphne's martial arts background is a nod to the live-action film Scooby-Doo: The Movie. * Griffin Griffiths is a character from the straight to DVD live-action film Daphne & Velma. * Coolsville is from the animated series A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Crystal Cove is from the animated series Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Links and References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mystery, Inc. Members